


i missed your skin when you were east

by r0uen



Series: amaguuji week 2020! [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0uen/pseuds/r0uen
Summary: amaguuji week day 5!prompt- clothes swapKorekiyo's left to his own devices after Rantaro leaves to try and find one of his sisters.God, he misses his boyfriend.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Amami Rantaro's Sisters, Amami Rantaro & Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Series: amaguuji week 2020! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795576
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	i missed your skin when you were east

**Author's Note:**

> amaguuji week day 5!!!   
> i literally do NOT have it in me to write angst for them so you get more fluff instead! let them be gay in peace please
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy!!! <3

It's been a week since Korekiyo has seen his boyfriend. 

Rantaro had left in a rush, flying to New York City overnight after getting a lead on where one of his sisters might be. Korekiyo desperately wanted to come with him, but he had two research papers he needed to finish first. So, he agreed to meet Rantaro there once he was done. 

But it was so hard to focus when he just kept worrying. Rantaro was more than capable of handling himself, since he's an experienced traveler, but Korekiyo's a bit overprotective. 

The time difference of eleven hours makes it rough too. There's only a very limited window of time during which they can talk and Korekiyo just misses him. He misses waking up in Rantaro's arms and making him tea in the morning and holding hands in the grocery store and kissing his forehead and telling him interesting information from his research. The apartment feels cold and empty without him here, missing the calming presence that is Rantaro. 

Korekiyo pushes out his chair with a huff. He can't focus anymore, he needs to get out, talk to someone, do something. He's still in the t-shirt and sweats he slept in, so he opens their closet in an attempt to figure out what to wear. 

Rantaro's side is partially empty, and it's almost depressing- but it makes sense. Rantaro took more clothes than usual, since he didn't know how long he would need to stay there. 

A flash of blue catches Korekiyo's eyes and he pulls a sweatshirt out from a pile. Not just any sweatshirt- a baggy blue one, with stripes on a compass design at the bottom. 

It's the one Rantaro had been wearing when they met. 

Korekiyo hugs the fabric to his chest, and it still smells like Rantaro- woodsy and natural. He idly strokes the soft fabric, wishing it was Rantaro instead, before chastising himself for being so needy. 

He eyes the sweatshirt again. He feels wrong just leaving it in the closet, so he pulls it on and replaces his sweatpants with black skinny jeans. 

The sweatshirt is rather big on Rantaro (who claims that it's supposed to be like that) so it fits Korekiyo nicely. It makes him feel warm and less alone. 

He grabs his phone before heading into the kitchen, trying to find something to eat in a mostly empty pantry. Rantaro's a better cook, but he knows enough of the basics to be able to make something for himself. Just as he was about to start microwaving leftovers, his phone buzzed. Then it buzzed again, and again, and again. 

Korekiyo smiles. 

The only one who spam texts like that is Rantaro. 

_ rantaro <3: kiyoooooo _

_ rantaro <3: i miss you _

_ rantaro <3: im rlly tired but can we call???? _

_ rantaro <3: plz >:( _

He sighs. Of course Rantaro is tired- it's noon in Japan, so it's around 11 P.M. in New York. 

_ we can't call for long, taro. you need to go to sleep soon. _

Korekiyo's reply is read instantaneously. 

_ rantaro <3: yay!!!!!  _

_ "rantaro <3" is calling.....  _

Korekiyo picks up immediately, sitting down at the kitchen table and propping his phone up so Rantaro can see his face! 

"Kiyo! Hi!" exclaims Rantaro. He's lying down on a hotel bed, and his phone is resting against what Korekiyo assumes to be a nightstand. He's shirtless, but has the blanket pulled up to his chest, and Korekiyo admires his toned arms and perfect collarbones. 

Every aspect of humanity is beautiful, but Rantaro's beauty outshines it all. 

"My face is up here," Rantaro says, waggling his eyebrows. Korekiyo giggles through his mask, and admires the bright smile Rantaro is wearing. God, he misses him. 

"You're a dork, Rantaro," he says, but there's no malice behind the words. There never will be. 

"I know." Rantaro runs a hand through his mint-green hair. "But I'm your dork." 

"You're always gonna be my dork, even when you're thousands of miles away." Korekiyo usually isn't overly sappy or sentimental, but something about today is different. 

Rantaro gasps. "Are you... are you wearing my sweatshirt?" 

They both blush, and Korekiyo hopes he hasn't overstepped a boundary. "I am. My apologizes if you're not okay with it, I just missed you. I miss you a lot," he admits. 

"No! Don't apologize." Rantaro's expression has morphed into something more serious and caring. "I think it looks really good on you." 

"Why, thank you." 

"And!" Rantaro smirks. "That gives me a good idea!" He climbs out of bed, going out of frame. Korekiyo hears a door open, then some shuffling, and then Rantaro returns. 

He's wearing Korekiyo's signature green jacket, the one he had given Rantaro before he left. "Take this, love," he had said. "You've given me your heart, so at least take this with you while you're gone." 

The jacket is unbuttoned, and it's big enough on Rantaro that he has to roll up the sleeves. "There," he says as he settles back into bed. "Now we're wearing each other's clothes." 

"As beautiful as you look in that, and as much as I appreciate the sentiment, I doubt that jacket is comfortable to sleep in." 

"I don't care." Rantaro yawns, stretching his arms above his head. "It makes me feel like you're here with me." 

"God, I miss you. I love you so much." 

"I love you too, Kiyo." Rantaro pulls the blanket higher and closes his eyes. "Finish up your reports soon, okay? I wanna-" another yawn interrupts him- "show you around the city. I wanna kiss you again." 

Korekiyo blushes. "I'll finish them up soon, okay? And then you can do whatever you want to me in New York." 

"Good." Rantaro wears a faint smile, and Korekiyo can tell he's just barely hanging onto consciousness. "G'night, Kiyo." 

"Goodnight, darling," Korekiyo whispers. "Sleep well." 


End file.
